Goodbye
by All I Gave You Was Goodbye
Summary: Based on the song "Goodbye" by Miley Cyrus. Loliver.


**A/N: This is an AMAZING song. torixheartsu made an AMAZING video to this song, and I just wanted to write a one-shot to it.**

_**Lyrics**__/Flashbacks_

_**I can honestly say  
You've been on my mind since I woke up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind  
**_

Lilly Truscott was cleaning her room. What a drag, right? Only if you hadn't had one boy on your mind since you've waken up. It was now almost 11 at night. Lilly regretted the dumb comment she said to Oliver. How could she say that to her best friend, her boyfriend? He was pissed off, and walked out.

She picked up that same photograph. She's picked it up about 50 times this week. It was a picture of Oliver and her at junior prom; they looked so happy. A joke can be so hurtful. _Why did I ever make that joke about Oliver's horrible taste in girls? Why did I say that? _Lilly asked.

_**I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips**_

_"Lilly…"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"There's something I wanted to tell you for a long time now… about fifteen years."_

_"What's up, Ollie?" Lilly asked anxiously._

_"I…" Oliver started._

_"I…?" Lilly questioned._

_"I love you, Lillian Anne Truscott, and have loved you for the longest time," Oliver finally said. Lilly had a blank expression on her face. She went closer to her best friend, and kissed him. It turned into a passionate kiss._

Lilly gently put a finger to her lips. It brought back the memory of Oliver's soft peach lips touching her's.

_**The time that you danced with me  
with no music playin'**_

_It was at the beach. The first date– together. As boyfriend and girlfriend. They weren't just best friends anymore– they were much more._

_They were sitting on the sand, silently, listening to the waves crash. Oliver stood up. Lilly stood up as well._

_"Lilly, will you dance with me?" Oliver asked, holding out his hand. Lilly giggled._

_"But, Oliver, there's music on," Lilly replied, laughing even more now._

_"So?" Oliver questioned, still holding his hand out._

_"Okay, Ollie," Lilly said, hysterically laughing. She grabbed Oliver's hand and they started to dance. With no music playing._

_**I remember those simple things  
I remember till I cry  
but the one thing I wish I'd forget  
the memory I wanna forget  
is Goodbye**_

"Ugh," Lilly breathed. "I wish love was as simple as it was when you had a little crush in pre-k."

_The two were laughing._

_"Haha, Oliver, I love hearing your lame stories. You're such a doughnut," Lilly said, chuckling. Oliver started to laugh harder, coughing, but then returned to a laugh._

_"Yeah, but I'm your doughnut," Oliver said, putting his arm around Lilly._

_"Yeah. Oliver, what did you ever see in Becca?" Lilly asked. Oliver stopped laughing._

_"What do you mean? You and Miley said that she liked me! And I had to give it a shot!" Oliver exclaimed._

_"Okay, Oliver, calm down. Really. It was a joke."_

_"Lilly, why would you joke? I don't ever make jokes about Lucas the Cheater, or how Matt stood you up!"_

_"Oliver, I'm sorry! I though you'd take it as a joke!"_

_"Well, I didn't! You know what? I'm outta here. Goodbye!" Oliver shouted. With that, he left. _

_"Oliver, no," Lilly said, reaching for the door. It was too late. _

_"Goodbye," Lilly whispered as she sank into the couch._

"Why?" Lilly muttered to herself. She jumped on her bed, and quickly fell asleep.

_**I woke up this mornin'  
and played our song  
and through my tears I sang along.**_

The next morning, Lilly woke up around 11:30 A.M. Her mother was at work. It was a Saturday morning– almost afternoon. She grabbed her iPod and pressed the center button a few times.

When she finally hit the play song, she melted. The song was playing 'Please Be Mine' by the Jonas Brothers. Oliver and Lilly's song.

Tears started to shed, but she managed to sing the words.

"_**They come and go,  
**__**But they don't know,  
**__**That you are my beautiful.  
**__**I try to come,  
**__**Closer to you,  
**__**But they all say we won't make it through.  
**__**But I'll be there forever.  
**__**You will see that it's better.  
**__**All our hopes and our dreams will come true.  
**__**I will not disappoint you,  
**__**I will be right here for you  
**_'_**Til the end, then end of time.  
**__**Please be mine."**_

Lilly started to cry even more, and used a pillow as support.

_**I picked up the phone and then  
put it down  
Cuz I know I'm wastin' my time  
and I don't mind!**_

Lilly took a glance around the house. She spotted her cell phone. Lilly grabbed her cell phone from the coffee table in front of her.

She went through her address book until she hit his name.

"Oliver," she breathed. Lilly almost hit the 'Send' button. She didn't though. Why should she? It was a waste of her time. She and Oliver hadn't talked all week in school, and it was tearing Lilly apart. She didn't give if she was wasting her time on Oliver. Oliver was a person she wouldn't mind spending the whole day with her.

_**I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips**_

Lilly went back to the upstairs portion of her house. She grabbed a tank top, undergarments, a camisole, a pair of jeans, and a few towels. Lilly headed into the shower. The shower. It brought back memories.

_"Oliver, I bet you can't find me if we place hide and seek," Lilly asked. Oliver laughed._

_"Hmph. I bet I can. If I do, I kiss you. I'll give you thirty seconds to hide… starting now!" Oliver exclaimed. He covered his eyes and started to count. Lilly ran to the upstairs bathroom inside her room. She went behind the shower curtain and silently giggled._

_"… 28, 29, 30! Ready or not, Lilly, I'm gonna find you!" Oliver shouted._

_Oliver searched high and low for his best friend/girlfriend. He then went upstairs and entered Lilly's room. He gazed at the corkboard with photos of the two of them. He snapped out it, and went inside Lilly's bathroom._

_Lilly heard Oliver. She knew he was in the bathroom, so she covered his mouth to conceal the giggles._

_"If I were Lilly…" Oliver started. Oliver was interrupted by the quiet gigglings behind the shower._

_"Aw, darn it! You found me!" Lilly exclaimed. She was roaring with laughter now._

_"Haha, yup. I can hear your giggles, no matter what," Oliver said._

_"Hardy-har-har, Oliver," Lilly commented sarcastically. _

_"What does Oliver ge-" Oliver started to say, but was then startled by his girlfriend's kiss. Oliver grabbed Lilly's face and they kissed._

After a nice ten minute shower and the fond memory, Lilly dried herself and did her things to get pampered. As she applied a soft pink lip gloss on, she felt as if Oliver's lips were pressed against her's. She dressed herself.

_**The time that you danced with me  
with no music playin'**_

_"Oliver, do you remember those dumb classes our moms signed us up for when we were like, four?" Lilly asked._

_"Haha, yeah. Those dance classes were killers on us!" They both laughed._

_"Lilly?" Oliver asked._

_"Hm?" Lilly responded._

_"Will you do those little old dance moves with me– again?" Oliver asked. Lilly smiled. She, again, took Oliver's hand._

_Oliver spun Lilly around, and kissed her. He kept her in his arms, and kissed her cheek. Lilly smiled._

_No music was on._

Lilly finished blow drying her hair. Lilly looked at herself in the mirror. She decided to leave her hair down today, she felt it should be that way today.

_**I remember the simple things  
I remember till I cry  
but the one thing I wish I'd forget  
the memory I wanna forget**_

_"Oliver, don't push me up so high!" Lilly screamed on the swing set._

_"Don't you wanna go to the Moon?" Oliver asked. Lilly giggled._

"I wanted to go to the Moon," Lilly silently said to herself.

_"Lilly… do you mind if I hold your hand?" Oliver asked. Lilly smiled._

_"Not at all," Lilly said, satisfied. _

"Ugh," Lilly sighed. "Will I ever get over this retarded fight?" It was hard not to talk to Olvier for one day. It was more difficult not to talk to him for an entire week. Lilly grabbed her cell phone and went downstairs. It was now ten minutes to twelve. Her mother was working an over shift, so her mom wouldn't be home until five.

Lilly ran down the stairs. She bounced on the couch. The girl grabbed the remote and kept flipping through the channels. When her favorite movie, _A Walk to Remember_ was on, she heard a faint noise. It was getting louder.

_But I'll be there forever, you will see that it's better. All our hopes and our dreams will come true. I will not disappoint you, I will be right here for you. 'Til the end, then end of time. Please be mine._

_**Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ringtone **_

_**I hesitate but answer it anyway  
**_

"What?" Lilly asked herself. That was only _his_ ringtone. It couldn't be. _Should I pick it up? Ugh._ Lilly thought. Lilly picked it up, though.

"Heh– hello?" Lilly asked.

_**  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say **_

"Lilly?" the voice asked.

"O– Oliver?"

"Lilly… I still remember when we kissed. Whenever I eat, it's as if I feel your lips on mine. The times I asked you to dance with me– with no music playing. Even I remember every time I held your hand, or made you laugh. Lilly, I'm sorry. It was a joke. I got upset, and I just want you to regret and forget me every saying goodbye."

_**You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
That time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
You remember the simple things  
We talked til we cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye**_

"Oliver, I'm so sorry. I should've never made that joke."

"Lilly, I should be sorry. Just– meet me at Rico's," Oliver said.

"Okay," Lilly whispered. Lilly grabbed at keys and ran to Rico's.

There she saw Oliver. She ran over to him.

"Lilly, I love you," Oliver whispered in her ear. She was in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Oliver."

"I've never saying goodbye again," Oliver said. He let go of her and kissed her.

_**Sayin' goodbye…**_

_**Goodbye.**_

**A/N: I probably killed you right now. I hope you liked it! Remember to check out torixheartsu's video! It's amazing! (: btw, I don't own "Goodbye" or "Please Be Mine". Sadly. ):**


End file.
